Un super roman de cape et d'épée et tout
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Un crossover V pour Vendetta x Star Wars, un duel et des lapins. En d'autre termes, OS le plus n'importekwesque que j'ai jamais écrit...


**Avertissement: **on peut appeler cette chose un délire truffé de fautes d'orthographe faisant référence à 'V pour Vendetta', 'Starouarz' et très indirectement à la super BD qu'est 'De cape et de Croc' . On peut aussi l'appeler de la merde...

**UN SUPER ROMAN DE CAPE ET D'ÉPÉE AVEC DES CAPES NOIRES, DES ÉPÉES DE TOLÈDE, DES LAPINS ET UN DÉNOUEMENT SUPER INATTENDU...**

- Fi monsieur, en voilà trop ! je ne vous qu'une seule manière de régler cela: je vous attendrai demain à l'aube sur le pré derrière l'église à coté de la forêt, là ouskya un saule pleureur et des oiseau qui font trilililit parce que c'est le printemps!

- Non, monsieur -khhhhh- c'est moi qui vous attendrai ! -kffffff-

Et les deux protagoniste s'éloignèrent dans des directions opposées avec un digne et méga classe claquement de leur longue cape noir (je précise qu'ils ont une cape par personne, pas une cape pour deux, oui, parce que cette phrase peut induire en erreur...)

---

Et donc, comme promis, le lendemain, sur le pré derrière l'église parce que ça fait moins de trajet pour transporter le cadavre après, à coté de la forêt parce que la forêt c'est chouette, ouskya un saule pleureur parce que c'est plus esthétique et des oiseaux qui font trilililit parce que c'est le printemps, deux ombres inquiétantes se profilèrent bien avant l'aube. Comme chacun des deux belliqueux duellistes voulait être sûr d'arriver avant l'autre pour pouvoir l'attendre, comme promis, ils étaient tout deux arrivé trois heures cinquante huit minutes et trente cinq second avant l'aube, horaire prévu...

Et comme ils étaient tout les deux là et que, après tout ce serai plutôt marrant que deux types en noir se battent dans le noir, comme ça les spectateurs ne verraient rien, bien fait pour eux, il n'avait qu'à pas souffrir de ce voyeurisme malsain, et que, ma foi, ce petit matin de printemps, avant même le lever du soleil, semblait être un cadre fort agréable et romanesque pour mourir sous les coups vindicatifs d'un rivales intrinsèquement classe et maniant le fer avec dextérité, ils décidèrent de ne pas, comme prévu, attendre l'aube pour commencer leur duel.

- khhhhh- Mais dites moi mon cher V, -kffffff- je constate que vous n'avez pas amené de témoins... -khhhhh-

- Oh... et bien... pour ainsi dire, je n'ai pas d'ami... susceptible de jouer ce rôle... Mis à par le sujet de notre discorde évidemment, mais il me semblait mal indiqué...

- Oui -kffffff- oui, bien sûr. Vous avez bien fait... -khhhhh-

- Je pensais, pour tout vous avouer, que vous ramènerez suffisamment de témoins pour deux, mais je vois que vous non plus...

- J'avais d'abord -khhhhh- pensé à ramener un mien droïde -kffffff- mais à la réflexion il nous aurait fait chié plus qu'autre chose -khhhhh- il est encore plus bavard que vous si c'est possible... Je me suis donc abstenu...

- Et je suppose que vous avez également bien fait... Bon... nous devrons donc nous passer de témoins...

- Qu'importe -khhhhh- Ne somme nous pas entre hommes d'honneurs -kffffff-?

- Cela va sans dire... A ce propos mon cher Vador... hum... afin de rendre le combat plus équitable... je vous serez grès d'escrimer avec une de mes épées et nous avec votre machin rouge qui fait douiiiiz douiiiz...

- Humm ? -khhhhh- ah, oui, oui, bien sûr...

- Je vous remercie. Vous êtes un homme selon mon coeur. Je ne doute pas qu'en d'autre circonstances nous aurions pu devenir amis...

- kffffff- en d'autres circonstances oui... -khhhhh- Elles sont belles vos épées, des lames de Tolède -kffffff- si je ne m'abuse...

- Oh, je vois que vous êtes un connaisseur...

- Bah, vous savez -khhhhh- moi c'est plutôt les sabrolaser...

- Bon...

- Bon... -kffffff- En garde ?

- Vous permettez que je déclame avec emphase un passage de Hamlet avant?

- Je vous -khhhhh- en pris...

- _Let my disclaiming from a purpos'd evil_

_Free me so far in your most generous thougts_

_That I have shot mine arrow over the house_

_And hurt my brother._

- humm... -khhhhh- C'est jolie mais j'ai rien compris -kffffff-

- C'est normal, c'est du Shakespeare, personne n'y comprend rien... Si vous croyez que je saisi le sens profond de ce charabia... Mais ça fait toujours classe de connaître quelques passages par coeur... Vous devriez essayer -si vous survivez à notre imminent affrontement- d'en déclamer un peu de temps à autre et observer ce nouveau respect dans le regard de vos auditeurs... Un peu de Shakespeare, tout de suite, ça vous pose un homme ...

- Oui -kffffff- vous avez raison -khhhhh- j'essaierai... Où en étions nous -kffffff-?

- Hummm... Ah, oui! En garde, monsieur !

- Voilà, c'est ça -kfffff- En garde! Jusqu'au premier sang -khhhhh- ou jusqu'à la mort ?

- Voyons, mon cher, l'auteur de cette fiction plus ou moins tordue à déjà, il y a quelques paragraphes, parlé de cadavre et de mort. Les éventuels lecteurs serait fort déçu si nous nous arrêtions à la première goutte de sang...

- Ce sera donc un duel à mort... -khhhhh- En garde donc ...

- En garde.

- On l'a pas déjà dit ça -kffffff- ?

Et c'est ainsi que les deux hommes masqué entamèrent leur duel sous l'oeil blasé des petits lapin du près qui avait l'habitude de voir des homme capé de noir s'entre-tuer à grand coup de lame de Tolède, quoi de plus banal franchement...

- Ça à tout les coups c'est une histoire de coeur... analysa Badger le blaireau qui était un connaisseur en matière de psychologie humaine...

- Pas forcément... p't-être une histoire d'argent... objecta Jeannot lapin.

- Nan nan, histoire de coeur, ça fait pas un pli. Quand c'est une question de pognon t'en à souvent un beaucoup moins bien habillé que l'autre... Mais quand les deux essaye d'être bien digne comme ça et tout et qu'ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre et pourtant qu'ils tiennent à tout prix à leur duel, tu peux être sûr que c'est pour une gonzesse...

- Deux hommes aimant la même femme ... soupira Jeannette lapine qui était un peu fleure bleue...

Et les deux escrimeurs s'escrimaient. Tierce. Quinte. Sixte. Quatuor pour corde. Et toc, parade en prime et auteur qui fait style de connaître les rudiment de l'escrime. Et fente arrière. Et botte de Nevers, mince ça marche pas à cause des masques. Et replis stratégique dans un arbre...

Quand soudain !

- Mais keskeu vous foutez ! Arrêtez ! Vous êtes complètement cons !

Nos deux héros tournèrent la tête vers la voix mélodieuse et mirent leur main devant leurs yeux, éblouie par l'éclat des premiers rayon du soleil (et oui le temps passe tellement vite quand on s'amuse...). Là, dans la lueur matinal, toute inondée de douce lumière, telle un ange de paix descendue du ciel, la jeune femme dont tout le monde auras deviné l'identité (non? ah bon je croyais...) regardait, complètement atterrée ces deux crétins qui se battaient en son nom.

- Evey...

- Padmé -kffffff-

Telle une sabine s'élançant entre un sabin et un romain elle s'interposa entre eux en leur lançant à chacun des regards... heu... ma foi beaucoup plus courroucés que suppliants...

- Bande de gamin ! Donnez moi vos épée tout de suite !

- Non, -khhhhh- laisse nous, Padmé, ça ne te concerne pas -kffffff-

- heu, si, en fait ça te concerne un peu. Mais laisse nous quand même, Evey...

- Bande de dégénérés mentale, moi c'est Natalie !

Les deux malheureux hommes en noir échangèrent un regard navré. Manquait plus que leur chérie pète un boulon en plus, ah, ça c'est vraiment pas de chance...

- kfffff- Padmé, rappels toi... moi c'est Ani, Anakin... -khhhhh- on a eu des gosses ensemble, tu te rappels? Des jumeaux même ... -kffffff-

- Permettez monsieur ! Je suis pas bigleux quand même ! Elle c'est Evey ! C'est MA chérie ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie, je l'ai ramené chez moi et je lui ai fait des oeuf pour son p'tit déj' ! Alors faut pas pousser Vador! Entre faire des bébés et préparer un oeuf pour le petit déjeuné ya d'la marge !

- Ah ouai -kfffff- tu lui as sauvé la vie? Moi tu veux que j' compte combien de fois je la lui ai sauvé ? -khhhhh- Rien que dans l'épisode I ...

- Moi j'ai jamais essayé de l'étrangler, et toc !

- C'est vrai -kffffff- tu l'as torturé, c'est vachement mieux -khhhhh-

- J...

- VOS GUEULES !

- Mais ...

- Y A PAS D'MAIS !

- C'est bien c'que face d'aspirateur disait tout à l'heure...

- QUI À FAIT CE JEU DE MOT FOIREUX ?

- Ah, c'est pas moi, se défendit dignement V, c'est le lapin...

- Salaud de délateur, grinça Jeannot, tu parle d'un justicier masqué...

- Bon, les deux zigotos masqués, il va falloir que vous pigiez un truc... Moi, je suis une _actrice..._

_-_ Oui, tu m'avais déjà dis ça, tu as joué Viola dans la "Nuit des Rois" quand tu avais...

- NAN ! JE PARLE PAS DE ÇA ! MOI PAS VIOLA ! MOI PAS EVEY ! MOI PAS REINE AMIDALA ! MOI NATALIE PORTMAN ET MOI ÊTRE UNE ACTRICE ! ET MOI PAS VOULOIR VOUS VOUS BATTRE POUR MOI PARCE QUE MOI PAS VOULOIR ÊTRE LA CHÉRIE D'ABRUTIS AVEC LA TRONCHE TOUTE CRAMÉE SOUS LEUR MASQUES! VOUS COMPRENDRE LÀ !

Les deux amoureux enconduit de manière si douce échangèrent un nouveau regard puis un éclaire de compréhension les illumina.

- Donc en clair tu souffre de schizophrénie...

- Tu -kffffff- partage ton corps entre trois personnalités -khhhhh- Padmé Amidala, qui est amoureuse de moi...

- ...Evey Hammond, qui est amoureuse de moi...

- ... et une troisième personnalité -kffffff- qui se fait appeler 'Natalie Portman' et -khhhhh- qui prétend être une actrice qui joue le rôle des deux autres...

- ... et qui, sans doute pour conjurer la culpabilité, l'impression de trahir ces deux hommes différent, prétend nous mépriser tout les deux...

- Mouai, ça s'tient... -kffffff-

Là, Natalie-pas-Evey-pas-Padmé-non-non-Natalie ouvrit une bouche grande comme ça, des yeux encore plus rond, essaya de bégayer un truc du genre "Mais v- mais- vous- vous- zêtes vraiment- j..." puis elle leva les bras au ciel, poussa un soupir d'exaspération et tourna les talons en marmonnant :

- plus jamais accepter de rôle dans des films aussi tordu... qu'ils s'étripent si ça leur fait plaisir...

Alors les deux combattant dépité regardèrent leur aimée sans aller face au soleil levant sachant confusément qu'ils ne la reverraient sans doute jamais, on sait pas trop pourquoi mais ça fait mélodramatique...

- kffffff

- ...

- khhhhh

- On a l'air con, hein...

- Plutôt oui... -kffffff-

- Tu penses que l'auteur à prévue une fin qui tient debout pour ce truc ?

- Pas la moindre idée -khhhhh- mais si tu veux mon avis ça m'étonnerai...

- Sympa, cela dit, le coup de la schizophrénie. C'était inattendu mais bien ficelé. Bon scénario...

- Oui -kfffff- on pourrait en faire un film...

- Bon, ben, ravi de t'avoir rencontré.

- kffffff- de même...

- Et sympa ton masque...

- khhhhh- j'aime bien le tien aussi -kffffff- T'as l'option vision infrarouge ?

- Non, c'est de l'artisanal...

- khhhhh

- ...

- On s' rappelle -kfffff- et on s' fait une bouffe ?

- Ouai...

- Bon...

- Voilà...

Et les petits lapins applaudirent de toute leur forces quand, sur l'écran, devant les deux hommes en noir s'éloignants, l'air piteux, dans la direction du soleil levant, là où avait disparut quelques instants plus tôt le fantôme de leur bien-aimée, apparut, avec toute cette splendeur que seul Hollywood sait lui donner, le mot:

FIN

Et je voie des gentils monsieur en blanc s'approcher de moi avec ma camisole, ça va être l'heure de ma douche froide, si vous voulez que presKunange sorte de l'asile tapez 1...


End file.
